<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Little Blue Bunny-Hug by DR_Super_K_Lock</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22481392">Little Blue Bunny-Hug</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/DR_Super_K_Lock/pseuds/DR_Super_K_Lock'>DR_Super_K_Lock</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Guardians of Childhood - William Joyce, Rise of the Guardians (2012)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Dark, Dark E. Aster Bunnymund, Gen, Post-Apocalyptic, blind bunny, bunny adopts jack, but they love each other and am only dark badasses to those that threaten each other, dark themes(sort of), future Dark Jack Frost, tiny jack</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 13:01:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,655</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22481392</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/DR_Super_K_Lock/pseuds/DR_Super_K_Lock</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack is running from the boogey-man and get found by the easter rabbit instead and taken back to its home.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>E. Aster Bunnymund &amp; Jack Frost</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>102</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I'm from saskatchewan, we call them bunny-hugs, you can self-edit to hoodies if you want, but the title is staying lol<br/>Okay, so you ever see any of those artworks of darkbunny and darkjack and that series o pictures where its kid jack with darkbunny being protective mother hen? I am going to find them and post links because they are awesome and that's what inspired this. If they are posted on this site, tell me please, so I can that in there and click the box that says this work is inspired by another on this site<br/>happy reading!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jack was just there, one day, with a broken hook stick and a blue bunny-hug that was too big for him, but at the same time just small enough. One moment there was just a dirt path and then in a blink and a flash there was a tiny being with snow colored hair, sky eyes and skin that would've burned under moonshine it looked so pale. He sat clutching the broken stick to his chest, breathing hard, eyes wide with fright, looking more and more frantically around him.</p><p>He had no idea how he had gotten here; he had no idea where he had been before, he had no idea what was going on or what was supposed to happen. He knew his name was Jack. He knew he was not sage. he knew something was wrong. Jack knew he needed to run.</p><p>Now!</p><p>Jack stumbled and fell down, unsteady on feet he didn't know anymore, but terror is a powerful motivator and adrenaline the strongest drug. Jack got back up each time and kept running as fast as his small unfamiliar legs could manage for him. He ran without a destination in mind. Without any idea of the area he was rushing into. The too long blue sleeves whipped behind him, broken hooked stick clutched in his covered arms.</p><p>Jack ran along the unknown path until his panic pushed him off it and into a thicker patch of trees, where branches pulled at his hood and loose sleeves. It only terrified him all the more and drove him on.</p><p>The trees were bare and sinister looking, reaching far higher than Jack would've been able to see if he had looked up. The ground had dead leaves and littered twigs that pokes and scratched at his bare feet. Jack was not quiet running through the dead forest. he was breathing hard and the constant and rapid crunching of the dried foliage under him echoed briefly behind him.</p><p>The sound invited any beast in range to hunt him.</p><p>---</p><p>The sound of the crunching woke it and the sound of rapid breathing caught its attention. It was the sound of a pounding heart and blood pumping through veins that it followed though. The smell of blood made it run faster.</p><p>---</p><p>It was instinct, the kind no one is even aware of, that warns him something has changed. That there's a more immediate danger coming upon him than what had caused him to end up in this forest. It's chasing him. Following him from some place far away and gaining fast.</p><p>Jack swears he feels its breath on the back of his neck.</p><p>He won't be able to outrun this creature, this thing that somehow feels almost more dangerous than whatever nightmare had been after him. Could still be after him, but the creature is beginning to consume more of his conscious thought.</p><p>It's right behind him. Jack can hear it now.</p><p>Climb! His survival instincts scream at him. Climb! You can't outrun it! Climb!</p><p>So Jack does.</p><p>Or he tries; because the long sleeves are covering his hands and the tree he tries to go up has no hand holds and he is unable to drop his broken hook--he doesn't want to, it never occurs to him as an option.</p><p>It catches him.</p><p>Jack is knocked away from the tree, there wil be a bruise there later, and he goes tumbling away from the tree, somehow managing to keep a hold of his stick. This was it, he was done for. He closes his eyes tight, still breathing hard, pathetic whines now escaping from him.</p><p>He didn't want to die.</p><p>A snout sniffs at him instead of teeth tearing out his throat and that surprises him. The nose ruffles his hair, sniffing and ruffling; Jack stays still for the whole of it and his tears dry and his breathing calms down, but he keeps his eyes closed. He's still alive, but that doesn't mean he would still be when the beast satisfied its curiosity about what its soon to be meal was.</p><p>His heart has calmed down and he's staying quiet. He stays quiet right until the beast gets to his neck , then he laughs.</p><p>It startles them both.</p><p>The beast startles back, huffing in surprise and Jack opens his eyes and gets his first look at the thing that's going to kill him.</p><p>It's big, so much bigger than he is and for a moment that's all Jack sees. Grey fur and long limbs that he knows must end in claws. The beast looks back at him and Jack sees its eyes, clear and white and seeming to really not be looking at him. </p><p>The beast just stares at him without really seeing him and Jack waits to die.</p><p>---</p><p>It's not so much a sound or a smell that gets the beasts attention and raises its hackles. It's a feeling and its telling the beast to run. Instinct leads the beast, eat when hungry, how to hunt, sleep when tired, repeat. Instinct was what led it since the beginning and it always followed its instincts because its instinct were always right. So, when its instincts told it there was danger close by, the beast listened;; and when its instincts told it to bring the kit--because that's what it smelled like, a kit-- the beast grabbed the kit by the scruff with its teeth and ran to safety.</p><p>---</p><p>By the time Jack was being grabbed and carted away to whatever lair the giant monster was going to eat him in, he was too paralyzed by fear to do anything but hang limply. Swinging with every bound it took. They were moving fast. Tree's blurred past, the ground seemed to have a life of its own, urging the beast and its unexpected charge on. It seemed in no time at all that they were going down a hole that hadn't been there before. Then it wasn't there again.</p><p>Jack had managed to close his eyes again sometime during the journey and didn't notice that the daylight had disappeared. He kept them closed as they slowed down and didn't even notice when it all slowed down.</p><p>This was it; he was going to be eaten now.</p><p>Except he wasn't, there were sounds, movements around him, then there was something nudging at him, poking at his curled-up form. The poking continued, it continued long enough that Jack had begun to calm down, his terror just gone, because you could only maintain that strong an emotion for so long before tiring out. And that's what Jack was, tired.</p><p>The poking was happening at his back now and Jack suddenly realized the beast was sniffing him.</p><p>So, all it was doing was deciding whether he was eating or not.</p><p>Jack was too tired to start being properly terrified again, so he let himself sleep, although he was far too exhausted to have done anything else. So, Jack fell asleep and the muscles that had been clenched, loosen slowly and his limbs went limp.</p><p>Jack slept though the beast continued inspection of him. After the inspection was done the beast picked up Jack again and moved farther into the dark tunnel. They traveled until they came to a dug out bit in one of the tunnel walls and entered it. Inside was a nest, a large one, that was packed with leaves and branches that made up the frame and feathers and other things to cushion it. Jack was put into the corner farthest from the entryway. To see the nest when entering the entryway a person would have had to turn right and gone up a wall hat would look like a dead end unless the person going there knew to look up. For the beast it was on jump up to get there.</p><p>Jack slept through all this too.</p><p>---</p><p>It was confusing, first the smell that had been strong enough to lure the animal out of its sleep had been prey, enemy, intruder; but now it was different, it smelled like a kit, a small, defenseless, still quite young kit. Instincts wouldn't allow any harm to come to the small thing. The kit had no sire or dam taking care of it, none had come for it, there was no smell of a caregiver that the beast could find. Displeasure filled the beast, that any creature would dare to leave a kit so defenseless, would dare to just abandon something so defenseless. The beast arranged the kit so that it was possible to curl around it while facing the opening. The beast didn't curl completely around the kit, but more than any sire or dam would probably unless the kits were freezing. The kits coat was so thing and flimsy. It must've been underfed and just that close to death. Instincts, the old ones plus new ones coming forth with the addition of the kit, said nap, a quick one, then to go and get the kit food before it woke up. Instincts were also pushing to not leave a kit so young though. Food would win out, because survival always won out with animals.</p><p>---</p><p>Jack woke up alone and in the dark. There was dirt under his hands and when he moved back he hit branches and other stuff mixed in. Jack didn't know and he didn't know where he was and he didn't know why he was here. Jack fumbled around hitting the edges of whatever he was in, no matter where he went, and then he tried to climb over. That didn't go so well, because the branches and twigs poked through his hoodie and at his skin. The edge was high enough that he could get half his arm over the edge if he stood on tip toe.</p><p>During all this fumbling Jack managed to find the broken hook he felt so attached to.</p><p>The sleeves of his bunny-hug were hanging over his hands by a lot and prevented Jack from gripping it properly. He hesitated; having the broken piece of wood in his grip made him sage. He would be safer if he was actually touching it though. But Jack would have to let go. This was something he was very unlikely to do, because he couldn't see. There was no sense of urgency in him to say his chaser was coming for him. It was a strange place though, and Jack didn't know what had brought him here or if it would be back for him. Jack had to get out before it came back. To get out Jack had to be able to see. Jack couldn't see. The darkness around him wasn't like what wanted to hurt him, like what he had been running from; the darkness was just darkness, it wasn't able to hurt him. What was hiding in the darkness could hurt him though. Jack was afraid of that. He stayed still. Prey did that. They didn't move and they listened. Jack did both, for a long time that was all he did, because besides those things, prey could also be patient. A good portion of the time, if they were lucky enough, they were even more patient than the predator. Jack waited in the dark; for a movement, or a sound, or even a displacement of the air. Enough time passed that his legs began to ache and his arms became a little stiff from their position holding his broken misshapen stick. Slowly, Jack finally moved. If he had been outside the sun would be halfway back down opposite the side it had come up form having been standing right over his head. His foot moved, then his leg, mobility being tested, then he moved until he was standing, then stopped. His legs began to prickle. They tingled, making him grimace, but Jack stayed still. The tingling went away. Despite all of his caution, the main cause of his fear was 'what-if'. He didn't have the feeling of eyes on him or the sense of danger, like when he was being chased, but there was still the what-if-there-was feeling in the back of his mind.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>now that jack is safely in the nest, the next responsible thing to do is make sure the little one is well fed, bunny does not shirk his new duties</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I am so glad that this has made you dear readers happy, I hope the second chapter does the same :)<br/>Fair warning, I am going to be listing this as complete, because I have no clear plot except 'bunny takes care of tinyjack and they love each other as only two people who have only each other can love one another'. This does not mean I will not post again, I will, just... on a more 'as I feel like it' basis :)<br/>happy reading &lt;3</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The beast had long ears, its ability to hear small sounds from long distances one of its greatest assets. Its speed another one. With both it could catch its chosen prey every time. None had managed to escape it so far. The beasts current hunt was no different, he caught its desired prey and after the beast had quickly devoured its fill, it continued to hunt. At the next sound its huge ears heard, the beast moved silently, slowly towards it; until the beast knew with one leap, it could snatch the unsuspecting food into its claws and cull it with one bite of its sharp teeth. With its fur, the beast  could blend in pretty well with the landscape around it, where it had chosen to mark its own territory and build its nest. It usually waited to hunt when it was darker out, sleeping during the day, when the sun was brightest, shining through a smokey sky. The beast was the most dangerous predator in its chosen territory, though; day or night, did not make a difference. It caught its prey.</p><p>---</p><p>Jack was stirred when a something soft began to gently nudge at his face. He groaned in protest and lifted his hand to bat it away--or tried to. His hands were still in his sleeves and when he had curled up the ends of them had settled under his body, so when he reached up to bat away whatever was waking him, his hand got stopped by the trapped sleeve and the jerk disturbed his position enough to startle Jack fully awake.</p><p>Jack stared into the darkness, not really knowing whether he should be afraid or not yet, but knowing to be annoyed at being awake when he felt he did not need to be.</p><p>Then he was nudged again, by the same soft muzzle and his eyes shot wide open, his heart jumped and Jack went rigid.</p><p>Before he could really fall back into another bout of exhaustive fear, a rumbling, chittering, deep, purring sound came from whatever had woken him. It also started to rub its head against Jacks own, soft fur and rumbling  working together to sooth him.</p><p>After a minute it began to work.</p><p>The fear gradually melted away, until the only thing holding him up was a wall of fur that had wrapped itself around him so that the chittering purr surrounded him. It was a wonderful, comforting warmth. Jack could not remember the last time he had ever felt like that.</p><p>It made him feel good, but good in the way where you were not comfortable with it, because you had never had it before. Jack had never had this before. A wall of warmth and comfort that would stand between the world and Jack.</p><p>It brought forth an uncomfortable pressure in his chest until he was heaving to get the pressure. It came forth in the form of gasping breaths and a constant stream of tears. His nose got clogged and his gasping got louder because he could not breathe through his nose anymore. He lifted his arm to wipe his nose, but was stopped when his new guardian bumped it back and began to clean Jack's face itself.</p><p>By licking him.</p><p>It tickled.</p><p>He started to laugh, but then interrupted himself by coughing; rattling, wet, coughs that ended in more snot and some globs shooting out of his mouth from his throat. This was also all cleaned up by his new guardian.</p><p>Who was supposed to be the beast that would have him for dinner. Jack was beginning to think that that was no longer true.</p><p>Gasping sobs, neverending tears, eventually turned to deep breathes, with little whines at the end of each exhale and a tear falling out with every other blink.</p><p>When Jack's breathing was completely back to normal and he was curled up into the beastsfur, face half hidden in it, he pulled his sleeves inside, turning them inside out, so that he would not trip over them again. Jack crossed his arms inside and began to doze.</p><p>The beast stopped, allowing him to settle and calm further.</p><p>After a few moments, just when Jack was about to really fall back to sleep, the beast moved, upsetting Jacks comfortable position.</p><p>Jack whined, then braced himself so that he would not fall without his new furry bed to support himself with.</p><p>Jack squinted, but he could not see where the beast went very well, but he felt it, heard its breathing. Then it was close again and there was weird smell that came with it. Jack scrunched up his nose, and moved away, but tripped over his bunny-hug again. Just the body part this time, not the sleeves. He fell on his back.</p><p>The weird smelling thing was dropped near his head and pushed against his face.</p><p>Jack grunted and shook his head, wiggling away.</p><p>His balance upset and Jack tried to catch himself but he did not remove his hand from his bunny-hug to do so and ended up pushing himself down faster instead. His head hit the ground, Jack grunted and then just slumped, because sometimes you just had to know when to give in.</p><p>Taking off the bunny-hug would have fixed a lot of his clumsiness issues, except that never even manifested itself as an option for him. Much like the broken staff head that was no more than a foot away from him and had been clutched in his hands as he slept, it seemed apart of him. If it was gone, Jack would no longer be Jack.</p><p>Jack pushed his sleeves back out and his arms. He bunched up his sleeves with his hands until his fingers peeked through and then pushed his sleeves up, reaching up to the sky to let it fall down as far as it would go. When he dropped his hands back down his sleeves fell back down to his wrists.</p><p>An unhappy grumbling vibrated from his live pillow and shook his entire tiny frame.</p><p>The beast shifted and Jack felt its hot breath against the side of his face. </p><p>Gently, his head was pushed, to where the weird smelling thing was. Jack whined, scrunching up his nose. Why was the beast doing that?</p><p>Jack started trying to free one hand, to push its head away and go back to sleeping, but a loud, gurgling, very unhappy sound stopped him and cause Jack's eyes to pop open wide, to stare into the darkness.</p><p>The beast stilled also, snout pressed gently against the side of Jack's head.</p><p>That had come from Jack.</p><p>It happened again and this time Jack was very aware of how it felt, which was weird and brought his attention to a certain kind of pain he had not been fully aware of until now. Hunger.</p><p>In answer, while Jack was still processing that this new surprise feeling was hunger, the beast behind him started to rumble, the sound seeming to go in his ear  and invade his entire head.</p><p>Tears began to gather at the corners of his eyes, and Jack clenched his mouth, chewing the inside of his mouth, just under his bottom lip. What was he supposed to do now?</p><p>---</p><p>The kit was hungry and not eating. The beast felt confusion, why was the kit not eating what it had brought for him? Maybe the kit was too young...Was its teeth even grown? Did it need help? As much as the beast was pure instinct, the beast was also smart in its ways and had a long memory. There were brief flashes of when it was a kit and its own teeth were not yet grown. It's own dam would provide milk, but the beast could not do that. But its dam had also chewed up the meat from a kill for a sick brood-mate once, the beast remembered. The brood-mate had been the smallest of them all and had required the most care, even when its own teeth had come in. The kit had been found alone and there had been no smells on it that would indicate where its own dam or sire was. Some creatures abandoned kits that were too weak or smaller than its brood-mates, maybe this kit had been the smallest of its own litter. It had probably been on its own for a while and would need extra help for a while until its own strength was up. The beast reached over the kit to weight down the kill and tear a piece off. It was chewy and definitely not something that a kit would be able to tear through with new teeth, or something that a hungry, possibly starving kit would have the patience to work through if it was as hungry as the sounds coming from it would indicate. So, the beast made a piece of the meat tender and then presented it to the kit, who had begun to smell strongly of dissatisfaction and had wet patches under its eyes, which the beast had found out when it had rubbed the side of its head against the kits cheeks. it took a lot of coaxing and nudging and hinting, but, eventually, the kit took a bite, chewed, swallowed... and then took another bite. The beast rumbled happily and began to groom the kit, curling closer around it and beginning to work on another piece, so it could be ready when the kit finished the first one. The kits previous dam and sire had not taken care of it, had not cherished the kit like kits were supposed to be cherished and taken care of, the beast would do a far better job of it.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>If you are new to this fandom and couple, I urge you all to check out proser132(their fanfics are amazing) &amp; Kayasurin(their fanfics are equally amazing).<br/>Is there anything you want to see from the duo as Jack grows up? First hunt? first outing? first anything? comment below :)<br/>Truly yours,<br/>~DR.SKL</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>